Como a mamãe e o papai
by awfffsome
Summary: Rose Weasley, em todos seus quatro anos, decidiu que quer ser professora e resolveu fazer o teste com Ron e Hermione.


Fanfic escrita para o Projeto Álbum do Bebê da seção RHr do 6v. A imagem na qual ele foi baseada está no perfil =)

* * *

**Como a mamãe e o papai**

- Qual é a diferença entre o leão marinho e a foca, Sr. Weasley?

A pergunta foi tão repentina que Ron precisou de alguns segundos para entender o que ela queria dizer. Abaixou o jornal que estava lendo, observando Rose escalar o sofá com um grande livro em mãos e se sentar entre o pai e a mãe.

Quando Rose completou quatro anos, Hermione insistiu que ela fosse a um colégio trouxa para aprender a ler e a escrever e entender o básico da matemática. Ron não entendia muito bem por que ela não poderia aprender em casa como a maioria das crianças bruxas, mas não fez objeções e logo Rose estava inscrita na escolinha da rua detrás.

Não demorou muito para que começassem as novidades.

Primeiro foram todos os amigos que ela havia feito. Ron não achava que fosse humanamente possível falar tão rápido, mas Rose havia listado o nome de todos seus colegas de classe e explicado exatamente como era cada um deles antes mesmo que ele entendesse do que a filha estava falando. Mesmo depois que ela terminou a lista, ainda a encarou atônito por alguns segundos, até que Hermione dissesse, rindo, que ela estava falando dos amiguinhos do colégio. Depois veio a empolgação pelo ensino. Todos os dias após a escola, Rose corria pela casa contando sobre tudo o que havia aprendido e tentando extrair mais informações sobre o assunto. Ron culpava Hermione por isso, mas ela só sorria e encarava Rose com orgulho.

Então, um tempo depois, ela chegou em casa com uma expressão decidida, falou que queria ser professora e que precisava de um quadro negro. Hermione não levou a sério, disse que todas as meninas passam por essa fase e que em breve ela diria que queria ser cantora. Ron não discordou, mas no dia seguinte apareceu em casa com uma pequena lousa. Desde então Rose dava aulas para Hugo, Lily, seus bichinhos de pelúcia e, seus alunos preferidos, Ron e Hermione. Dizia que eles eram os alunos mais aplicados e Ron suspeitava que isso se devia ao fato de que eram os únicos que realmente respondiam às perguntas.

E agora ela o encarava impacientemente, esperando-o dizer qual era a diferença entre a foca e o leão marinho. Ron buscou o olhar de Hermione, pedindo reforço, mas ela apenas meneou a cabeça e sorriu. Passados alguns instantes, Rose interpretou seu silêncio como desconhecimento da resposta e recomeçou a falar.

- A diferença é que o leão marinho tem orelhas e a foca não. O senhor precisa estudar mais, Sr. Weasley, vou mandar um bilhetinho para seus pais.

Ron não conteve um sorriso diante da pose de Rose, uma mistura muito peculiar de sua mãe e Hermione dando bronca.

- Desculpa, professora, prometo que não vai se repetir.

Rose pareceu satisfeita com a resposta, mas continuou com uma expressão irredutível e Ron suspeitava de que não havia se livrado do bilhete para seus pais.

- Agora silêncio, classe, vamos começar a aula. – Ela se empertigou toda e abriu o livro antes de voltar-se para Hermione. – Sra. Weasley, poderia me dizer onde paramos na última aula?

- Hm...

- Ora, Sra. Weasley, precisa prestar mais atenção. Francamente!

Ron esforçou-se ao máximo para conter a gargalhada. Da última vez que havia rido, ficara de castigo até o fim da aula.

- Como ela não ganha um bilhetinho para os pais por isso?

- Ron!

- O que? Se eu ganho um por não saber a resposta, você também deveria ganhar.

Hermione revirou os olhos, mas sorria. Antes que ela pudesse responder, Rose fez um barulho estranho com a garganta que Ron imaginou que fosse uma tentativa de pigarro.

- Vamos começar a aula, crianças, e sem brigas. – Ela folheou o livro e parou em uma página com pinguins desenhados. – Hoje vamos aprender sobre os pinguins. Quem pode me dizer alguma coisa sobre eles, classe?

Ron esticou-se em direção ao livro de Rose, espiando a foto mais atentamente.

- Eles parecem que estão usando aquelas vestes trouxas... Como é o nome mesmo, Hermione?

- Ternos – ela respondeu, também se inclinando para ver a foto. Soltou uma risada leve, meneando a cabeça. – Realmente parecem.

Rose virou a cabeça de um pro outro, como se ponderasse se deveriam ser repreendidos ou não. Acabou decidindo apenas continuar a aula e se voltou para seu livro.

- Os pinguins vivem no Polo Sul - ela começou, lendo devagar e fazendo algumas pausas ocasionais para reconhecer as palavras. Ron sorriu, observando. – Eles são aves, mas não voam. Os pinguins do gênero Ap... A... – Rose apertou os olhos e quase encostou a testa no livro para tentar entender o que estava escrito. Bufou antes de continuar. – Os pinguins comem peixes ou plan... é, peixes.

Ela parou e virou para Ron, que imediatamente desfez seu sorriso e assentiu, informando que estava prestando atenção e havia entendido tudo. Ela sorriu exatamente como Hermione fazia quando estava prestes a engatar numa explicação que achava interessante.

- E a professora disse... Quer dizer, eles também ficam juntos para sempre! – ela falou, deixando a pose de lado, os olhos brilhando. – Eles não se casam até encontrarem o amor da vida deles, e aí ficam juntos pra todo sempre!

- Que nem as princesas dos seus contos de fadas – Hermione comentou, sorrindo para a filha. Rose virou-se para ela, pensativa.

- É – respondeu, com uma voz meio distante. – E como a mamãe e o papai.

Ron ergueu os olhos para Hermione. Ela sorria emocionada e ele imaginou que sua expressão devia passar exatamente a mesma coisa. Ainda sem desviar os olhos dela, respondeu à filha.

- É, Rose. Exatamente como mamãe e papai.


End file.
